


Night at the Museum (Samuel Drake x Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: You will steal something from a Museum, but you are not alone... ¿Who is he?





	1. Chapter 1

Like many other times your body slipped nimbly by one of the windows. You already had enough experience in that, that was not the first museum you stole it, nor the first window you opened, nor the first alarm you left out of play. In fact, you did not really know how many museums, art galleries, storage, vaults and similar places you had burst in, and you really did not care. At first each one was a new record, one more on your mental list, but now it was a normal work and the amount was the least important. Normal, if stealing valuable things was normal.

About five years your hands were stealing nimbly that first trophy against human clumsiness and surveillance systems: an Inca medallion in a museum of the worst category in a forgotten village of Peru or Bolivia. You did not even remember. The adrenaline, the intrigue, the fear of being caught, thinking days before how to do it, when, where, where to enter, what do, what don’t, what avoid. That first contact had not been so planned, that medallion was almost begging to be robbed, was beautiful, was golden, was ancient, was invaluable, no one was close or awake enough. It had been as simple as seeing that there were no cameras and that no one had even seen you enter, take it from the table without glass to protect it, put it in your bag, and go, safe, but with the taste already on your lips, desiring more. That was the only one you really remembered, the rest… Pure fun. Fun and business. After all, you knew a friend, from a friend, of a friend, of a guy in the sale of drugs who had contacts on the black market and that he could sell what you steal in exchange for a small percentage.

You had your own job as a researcher for a newspaper, so beyond the stable and incredibly boring of your place, you also had access to fresh information. That had taken you to Peru or Bolivia, to that beautiful medallion that you still had jealously guarded in a safe on the floor of your house. Money you had, but it was boring, so once every so often, when you wanted to buy yourself something fancy and you needed emotions, you took your time to investigate and steal.

The last one had been last month. A close friendship had been in debt for a bad business with houses of dubious reputation, so to help him get out of it, you put money, quite in fact. And to counteract the expense, you took the skull intact of a stupid little and strange dinosaur in an archaeological museum in Namibia. A nonsense, very easy, and good payment.

But now you missed a little more sophistication. You wanted to enter a large museum, complicated, with good security, that will generate you problems, complications, obstacles, objectives. And the National Museum of New Orleans have fulfilled of those requirements. The windows were complicated to open, there were surveillance cameras at many corners, motion sensors, infrared sensors, codes, several security officers patrolling at all hours, armored glass.

Your objective was small, easy to extract. You liked the challenges but you were not crazy enough either as to steal one of the Egyptian sarcophagi of stone… ¿Or you do? Not really, your eyes were on a dagger, or knife, or whatever the hell it was, really old, of the time of the beginnings of roma or something, made of bronze, with a beautiful sheath of pink gold, carved, detailed, expensive.

For almost a month you had analyzed the place, watching how to violate that window, how to clog that sensor, how to avoid that window, how taking advantage of moments where there was less security. Complicated, much, but the plan was done, and now, with the adrenaline running in your veins, you half-close the window of the upper floor, by which you had entered after climbing like a spider, and by which you would go out, if all went well. Because everything would be alright ¿True? Fucking nerves. It was not time to think what would happen if they caught you.

You walked agilely through some corridors and halls, ignoring the relics you had previously analyzed, advancing through the blind spots of the surveillance cameras, avoiding touching everything you knew had detectors or sensors.

You went down the stairs, with your black socks that turn your steps like shadows, putting on better your latex gloves. Absurdly, you wore a mask. Beyond the stupid cliche, was efficient, you knew that if someone saw you with that, in camera or face to face, the chances of being recognized were null, you had already researched that.

On the lower floor there was less security, since the valuable thing was always upstairs or in the deposit whose access was almost completely impossible without help from internal workers. Downstairs, the easiest to access through the front door, only had mediocre things, although that dagger, knife or whatever, was there. There, protected inside a clear glass counter, shielded and with pressure sensors that would sound instantly in which any glass broke.

You went into the room, looking at your watch. The museum had closed for about an hour, so you still had a few minutes before the first contingent of private security officers started walking down the hallways. Plenty of time. You stood in front of the long glass counter, full of Roman things, you lightly lit with your extremely low power flashlight, looking for the dagger. Was necessary, you knew it was close, you had learned by memory, but you were not a fucking bat and you could not light up half a museum either with the most epic flashlight on the market. You used a lighter if that did not blow the fire alarm. You looked carefully at the glass, you had to find the sensor and turn it off, before trying to grab anything. That was the worst thing you knew how to do. You know that at that point, you might have activated the fucking sensor and you had to run like mindless.

You took one of the few tools you wore, a pliers, and after carefully removing the sensor cover, you stayed for a second in which of all the damn wire you should cut. You will have advanced but a surprise “Bu” at your back made you jump. With the fright, the pliers flew vertically over you and gave a beautiful spin before you get it in its direct trip against the glass.

You turned around quickly, with the pliers on your chest, distinguishing thanks to the little light that was in that room, to the huge guy of private security who played lightly with his flashlight off.

\- Good reflexes- Said the man, with gross voice- Luckily I stopped you, these sensors don’t turn off with pliers… Cute mask, a little old-fashioned…

\- Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…- You murmured, scared.

\- ¿What are you doing here?- He lit you with the flashlight.

\- I got lost- You covered your face in part by the blinding light, in part so he can’t recognize you.

\- ¿With tools, socks, latex gloves, black clothes and mask?- He turned off his light- ¿Did you get lost at a costume party?

\- I-I’m here as a t-test for the m-museum security system- You used your emergency excuses- My c-company is checking the e-effectiveness of…

\- Sht…- He silenced you as he denying- I’m not a average guard, my friend… Keep the lies for other museums… Also, you stutter… That brings off a lot of credibility to what you say.

\- You speak more like a thief than a guard…- You murmured.

His laughter, for a second, adorable, echoed on the walls of the room. It was when you started to doubt if that man with dark hair, scars on the face and what appeared to be a piece of tattoo in his neck, was a competitor in the theft, a museum security officer or a madman. It was essential to you to know which of the three was, your life basically depended on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes kept scanning the guard that had stopped you. He looked like a security guy, was dressed as one, but he had a strange air, something that did not fit.

You saw him approaching to you, so you tensed and put yourself on guard. Your idea was to run away, but he was directly on your escape route, and the closer he was, he seemed bigger, husky and able to chase you and throw you to the ground. But instead of leaving you from the place, handcuff you or something, he stood, very close to you. Slowly he turned on his flashlight, illuminating what you were going to steal.

\- ¿The Dagger of the Esbistios?- He looked at you.

\- ¿Is that what it’s called?- You encouraged yourself to answer.

\- ¿You were going to steal something that you don’t know what it is?

\- It is old and rare, have with sensors, so it must be valuable… I don’t know, I just came because of the emotion, not the thing…

\- Oh…- He looked at you with an unusual interest- ¿Do you thief for feeling? Interesting…

\- I still believe that you are a wolf in sheep’s clothing… You’re not a guard here. ¿True? You are out of the hours of route…

\- It is Saturday… I take this turn and I like to come early… And if what you insinuate is what I believe… Yes, I’m more of a thief than a cop. But I love art and I don’t want to go to prison again…

\- Shit- You grumbled, worrying you to hear him more dangerous than it seemed.

\- I’m Samuel Drake…

\- ¿Are you crazy?- You stared at him- ¿Why you give me your name? You don’t know me, you know I’m stealing, I can be a member of a mafia or something, I can be extremely… dangerous…

Your words lost spirit while you watched his enigmatic and powerful hazel eyes totally nailed to yours. You swallowed for a moment. ¿Had he come closer or at every moment seemed physically more immense? For a second you looked at his dark blue uniform, tight, almost as if his musculature was trying the fabric, trying to break it ¿Were you smelling cologne? ¿Were you seeing a tattoo of a bird? ¿Was he smiling?

\- You’re not dangerous, child- He smiled- I’ve been with dangerous people, you just look a little scared.

\- ¿Child? ¿Do you think I’m ten years old?

\- I know you’re not my age- He shrug his shoulders.

\- Evidently…

\- ¿What am I going to do with you now? ¿Mmmmm? ¿Don’t you know that this is illegal? ¿Don’t you know that the paperwork I have to do it’s very boring?

\- D-don’t do it then- You encouraged yourself to say, seeing that he was not as dangerous as he seemed.

\- ¿So what?- He looked at you deeper- You will not take the dagger…

\- I don’t care that… I told you it was for fun…

\- Mhm…

Drake came a little closer. Instinctively you stepped back, although behind you had no more space. You would have leaned on the damn glass with the sensor activated, if not because he anticipated it. Quickly he held you, squeezing you hard against him, before taking a couple of steps further away from the glass.

You felt yourself boiling, partly surprised by his speed, partly overwhelmed by how toned he felt under the cloth.

\- Careful…- He murmured.

\- ¿W-why did you do that? W-would have been of your convenience that the alarm would activated… You know, the p-police, you would be a hero and… that…

\- ¿And that they take you in jail for that? ¿Are you crazy?

\- ¿Are you a good-hearted thief or what?- You laughed a moment.

He looked at your smile, very close.

\- ¿Why not?- He purr- You also look like a good-hearted thief…

\- Maybe- You sighed.

You saw one of his hands slowly climb up to your mask. It was absurd, you should have turned away, prevent something, but a great part of you remained static, allowing to Drake to gently remove your mask and stare at you. You knew you are fucked, now he could recognize you anywhere.

\- Hello- He smiled.

\- ¿Hello?- You encouraged yourself to answer.

\- I was going to offer you a tour of the museum, but i have the feeling that you’ve checked every corner before you came.

You laughed foolishly. Although your brain reminded you that you were in an absurd position.

\- I still don’t know what I’m going to do with you- He pressed you gently against him, again.

\- Well… Drake… Could you let me go ¿True?

\- That’s obvious… Call me Samuel, or Sam, even better.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- Yes, I like the closeness of my nickname…

\- I’m talking about you saying that it’s obvious that you’ll let me go…

\- Oh… Sure… ¿Did you think I was going to lock you up or something? We are thieves for fun, cute… No serial killers…

\- Great- You breathed with some relief.

\- I was going to offer you patrol with me, but it’s boring.

\- ¿Don’t you have any funny idea?

For a second you thought what you were insinuating ¿Were you flirting with him? ¿In a museum that you were going to steal? ¿You were crazy or was that suddenly that damn man was becoming more attractive? ¿Was it necessary that he was hugging you like that? Hell, he was attractive.

\- ¿Funny idea?- He smiled broadly, detecting the insinuation in your words and the intensity in your eyes- I remind you that I’m not going to get you in trouble anyway, you’re free, you don’t have to try to buy your freedom with that…

\- I know…

\- ¿So?

\- I don’t know- You lowered your voice, a little shy- I suppose I never met a thief of your rank, not so kind, not so inclined to hug me for so long… Not even my last two boyfriends hugged me so much…

\- I see… ¿You know what? I have a funny idea…

One of his hands free traveled to a closed pocket and he pulled out a plastic card, which he used to gently rub your lips.

\- ¿Do you know what is it?- Drake murmured, now brushing your neck with the card.

\- N-no…- You shivered slightly.

\- This card, added to a certain code, are the key to the storage… Storage without cameras, sensors, or windows, soundproof, with enough spaces and things… ¿How about if we use my work time to revise that? Maybe i even want to check that you don’t have weapons stored under your clothes…

\- I think it’s a good idea- You purred- But get off that extra flashlight out of your pocket, is bothering me…

\- ¿Extra flashlight? I have just one flashlight…

\- Oh God- You murmured, noticing- That’s not a flashlight…

The mischievous smile on Samuel’s lips gave you a slight idea of what was coming, and with such a specimen, you hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

You actually knew where the storage was, you had already investigated before, but you could not tell him, not after he offered you his arm to lead you there, for the few paths without surveillance cameras. That had seemed so strange to you as charming. You two went there to have sex, was obvious, so such a level of kindness and chivalry was extremely unusual. The few times that you had insinuated to the men, they always ran like desperates in search of the prize. Samuel did not. He just seemed to enjoy your presence and you enjoyed his extremely firm arm. You whispered your name, after all, you were already totally muddled in that, at least he should know it in exchange for his kindness.

You were already standing in front of a door of good thickness and security, with Drake on your back, very close. He pushed the card through a slot and after put it in his pocket, he took your waist, he placed even closer to you, with his boner in your buttocks, his chest on your back and his lips in your ear.

\- Now… The code…- He murmured, with low tone, seductive.

\- I hear you…- You shiver.

\- First… The number of times that, as minimum, i’ll make you orgasm…

\- ¿One?- Your hand went up on the board.

He took your hand and slowly drove your fingers to press the 3. That only produced a slight chill and a growing desire. Then you saw him move your hand again, press six other random numbers, and as soon as the light turned green and the door was unlocked, he brought your hand to his face, kissing your knuckles. Something inside you melted with that, although you did not know what.

Gently Samuel pushed your ass with his waist, making you advance, to enter in the storage. Inside you looked a little all the pile of things that were everywhere, the dim lights, while you heard the door lock behind you.

\- Now is when happen that you be a true serial killer and you annihilate me here with total tranquility- You said as you turned to see him.

He laughed tenderly, coming even closer. His strong arms hug you completely and his mouth was joined to yours, kissing you with a delicious mixture of passion, desire and tenderness. A soft pleasant sound came out of your nose, kissing him, hugging his neck, feeling his hot body pressing you. You had met him a few minutes ago, but you felt, absurdly, that you loved him. To him, a damn stranger, enigmatic, interesting, captivating. Your fingers slipped into his hair, pushing him against your lips, savoring him, noticing his hands coming up and down along the length of your back and ass.

\- ¿You feel it too?- Drake kissed your cheek and cheekbone- ¿Don’t you?

\- I t-think so- You smiled, enjoying him.

\- It is like…- He looked at your eyes- As if I found you… It’s… Here you are…

\- ¿Do you believe in reincarnation?- You caressed his chest.

\- Now… Yes…

\- Mhm- You smiled more tenderly- Then it’s like we don’t fuck since from a past life or something…

\- Totally- He smiled.

Samuel took your face and kissed you again, this time with more passion. Your hands traveled for his attire, unbuttoning buttons, throwing his jacket on the floor, his blue shirt, while you still feeling his tongue inside your mouth. You have barely separated, to be able to see his naked torso, his muscles, his forms.

\- Damn- You moaned, looking at him- What a fucking amazing body…

\- ¿You like it?- He took your hands and placed them on his chest- ¿It feels good?

\- You are pure muscle- You touched the hair of his chest, down to his navel.

You saw the scars, obviously from bullets, which genre you will quickly inspire. Drake saw your eyes, where they were going.

\- I’ll tell you later- He mentioned- ¿Do you dislike it?

\- Oh, you have no idea…- You kissed his tattooed neck deeply, while caressing deeply his scars- It’s the most damn erotic thing that I have seen in years…

\- Oh…- He purred.

\- God… I think I can kiss and touch your body for hours…

\- Well…- He laugh gently- After leaving here, we can go to my house, drink something, have a little more sex, sleep… And the next day you can touch and kiss my body all day…

\- It’s a strange offer for someone you did not know about half an hour ago…- You looked at his lovely eyes.

\- ¿Was it not that we had reincarnated?- He raised an eyebrow.

You laughed broadly, taking his cheeks and kissing his mouth. You were thirsty in that mouth. You heard the indistinguishable sound of the buckle of his belt and the trousers falling by his legs to the ground. As if you had been a dog that had heard his food bowl, you quickly knelt down, eagerly lowering his underwear, almost without taking too long to see his great cock hard like a rock, and directly suck his exposed glans, as if it were a feast.

\- Wow, wow…- He grunted, placing a hand on the wall, holding- Beautiful…

\- ¿Mhm?- You raised your eyes to him, even with his cock in your mouth.

\- ¿Hungry?- He smiled a sly grin on his face.

You smiled, caressing his thighs and licking his tip very slowly.

Samuel made you stand up and slowly began to take off your clothes, enjoying the image of your body stripping off sensually from layers of cloth. You were not from those women which were confident on her body, unlike, you always found flaws, so a slight timidity took over your mind. Instinctively you covered your breasts once exposed, feeling a little embarrassed. His eyes studied you for a moment, before understood what was going on.

\- Sweetie…- He said in an extremely sweet tone while caressing your arms- If you don’t want to do it, it’s fine…

\- No, no- You deny hurry- It’s just… You know… I look…

\- Beautiful…- He hurried to complete the sentence- Totally appetizing… And damn sexy…

\- Sam…- You looked away, slightly flushed by the compliments- Silly…

\- Don’t worry about how you look, is the least important thing now… At the moment I am interested in provoking you orgasms, so if you have cellulite or stretch marks, or if you think your butt is too fat, it’s trivial to me.

\- ¿Does my butt look fat?- You looked behind you.

\- I’m going to fuck you on all fours, if it’s a little fat, it’s better… Better grab…

A small laugh came out of your mouth, something that only someone as witty as he could do, being that you were in a storage of a museum, with the breasts in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

You stood with your eyes closed. Since you had completely undressed, Samuel had hug you and started kissing your neck while his hands caressed every corner of your body. And that was an extremely pleasurable sensation, not only because of the sexual involved, but because he was sweet and tender enough as well as to enter in your soul. But the problem is that you were beginning to lose your control, you wanted more.

\- S-sam- Your voice trembled when you feel his lips behind your ear- Y-you said that I would have three orgasms… And at this speed… Your schedule is going to end…

\- ¿So you think?- He sucked loudly your skin- I can make you finish very fast… Once I start…

\- Sam…

\- All right…- He smiled broadly.

His hand gripped yours, interlacing fingers and led you through a couple of corridors inside the storage, looking for something.

\- ¿Did you miss something?- You asked.

\- No… But since we are surrounded by museum things… It would be fun to use something…

\- You are crazy- You laughed.

Drake seemed to find something soon. He sat down in a large couch, ancient, of red suede, with fine details of carved wood.

\- ¿Do you know what is it?- He opened his legs slightly, with a posture between cocky and sensual.

\- A couch…

\- Yes… This couch was in Versailles, in the house of the family of which would be Philip V, King of Spain in 1700…

\- ¿How do you know that?

\- I like history…- He reach his hands to you, inviting you.

\- That means you have your bare ass in a relic from 1700…- You took his hands.

\- And you’re going to have an orgasm here…

Samuel made you lie lightly on his lap, upside down, with your butt in the air, as if he were going to punish you like a bad girl. One of his hands was rubbing your back, while the other slowly caressed your buttocks.

\- You have a beautiful pussy- He murmured, running his hand across your pussy- Wet and eager, so I see…

\- Mhm…- You closed your eyes, with your cheek on the seat.

\- I hope you are ones who moan hard- His fingers go and back between your inner lips- It makes me crazy to hear screams and groans…

\- I like when a m-men moan too… But it seems that porn teaches them to be quiet…

\- You got lucky… I’m everything but quiet.

You smiled while you feel a couple of fingers that went deep into your pussy.

\- Oh… Sam…- You moaned softly.

\- ¿You know what else I like?- He began to move his fingers rhythmically- Feel the pussy move and contract around my fingers when the orgasm arrives… And then, fuck… There is nothing more delicious to feel this feminine part swollen, soaked, sensitive, hot, while my thick cock comes in and out every time harder…

A long, soft moan came out of your throat. He, besides rubbing deliciously your interior, was turning you on enormously with his way of speaking, with his detailed and provocative words in his rough seductive tone.

\- K-keep going… Please…- You beg.

\- ¿Do you like to hear details?- He smiled, moving and twisting his fingers more tightly- Maybe you like to hear that I am very good with the tongue, and not just to talk… I lick much better than I speak… And I also love doing that…

\- God…- You moaned loudly.

\- The taste, the heat… I can suck every fold of skin that I want, rub my tongue on the clit and bury it in the deepest, feeling how the whole body reacts to that… Maybe you don’t know, but after an orgasm, everything tastes different… Much better, in fact… We may not have time today, but later… or tomorrow… I’ll lick you until you explode.

The volume of your groans was increasing. Drake had grabbed your waist with his arm, making sure you don’t move from your site, while his fingers moved vigorously and frantically inside you.

\- That's…- He murmured, with a pleasant tone, without stopping to move his fingers- Noisy… as I like ¿Will you have a long, delicious orgasm for me? ¿Mmmm?

\- ¡Yes!- You tremble, feeling the climax arrive.

\- Oh… ¿Are you shaking?- He smiled and then increased his speed- ¿Maybe faster?

\- ¡Fuck! ¡Yes! ¡Sam!

Your fingers clung to the edge of the couch until turn white, your toes curled and you let out a long, powerful and trembling desperate groan while your whole body tensed in pleasure.

Slowly your muscles relaxed, as your hectic breathing echoed in your ears. You feel his fingers come out gently from you and, even without seeing him, you heard him suck them.

\- Mmmmm…- He purred, licking between his fingers- You taste so wonderful…

\- T-thanks- You smiled slightly.

\- ¿For the compliment or the orgasm?- He caressed your back.

\- Both…

\- You’re welcome- He leaned down a little to kiss your back- ¿Ready for the second round?

\- If you kill me with pleasure, you’re going to get in trouble ¿You know?

\- I’m a problematic guy, I know what to do.

\- Good to know.

\- Come on- He slap gently your buttocks- I want to play with more things from the storage.

You stood up, laughing. Samuel straightened, took your chin gently and kissed your lips avidly. Your eyes closed automatically, enjoying him, feeling his wet tongue and his other hand going up and down in your back.

\- Damn…- You purred in his mouth, caressing his bullet wounds- You kiss like a fucking god…

His gentle, tender laugh between your lips melted you slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

You kept walking behind Drake, with your fingers firmly clinging to his, in his task of searching for something. His bare feet stopped and you followed his naughty eyes to where they were going.

\- Sam… ¿Really? ¿Are we going to do it in a fucking coffin?

\- It’s not a coffin… It is an Egyptian stone sarcophagus…

\- Great detail… Of stone… Everything will hurt us…

\- Of course not.

Samuel took a huge rolled cloth and placed it on the firm stone surface.

\- ¿And what is that?- You asked for pure curiosity.

\- A tapestry of the Mongol Empire of approximately the year 1750, is wool and silk of the purest quality, you’ll see how good it feels- He patted the cloth- Rest your breasts here and leave me your beautiful ass, that after having you in my lap, I’ve been wanting to have you like this…

\- ¿You mean… like this?

You stood by the sarcophagus, resting your torso and arms on the soft fabric, while you opened your legs slightly.

\- Exactly- He murmured, approaching.

\- You’re right… The fabric feels good.

His firm hands on your waist were the only thing you felt before noticing his extremely hard and hot cock enter firmly inside you.

\- G-god- You tremble- T-thick…

\- Precious…- He smiled- This feels great…

\- Yes…- You bit your lip.

\- ¿You know what I think?

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿What?

\- You have not had good sex for a long time ¿When was the last time a man gave you an orgasm?

\- I don’t know…

\- ¿What do you mean you don’t know?- He caressed your back while moving gently.

\- I’m not so lucky… With men… I have few encounters, so I can not… make sure… that everyone give me orgasms…

\- Very bad…- He started to increase the speed- Good sex and good orgasms are required for a good health… ¿You know?

\- ¿R-really?- You started to lose the thread of the conversation.

\- I’ll see that will be hard for your body to forget me…

Your eyes rolled slightly back, as Samuel was further increasing the speed and his body was thrusting hard inside you. You could lightly understand to what he had referred to with sex after orgasm, and it was that your whole pussy was so hyper sensitive and swollen, that every movement felt even more delicious. You certainly never met a man like him, of that you were sure, as it was something you could never forget.

You had hardly noticed that your groans appeared unconsciously every time Drake burrowed into you quickly. You were even feeling your mouth slightly dry.

\- Shit…- He groaned- You have no idea how good you look from here… Your butt looks wonderful every time it bounces…

\- Oh God…- You clung to the tapestry- I’m a-already f-feeling…

\- ¿Mhm?- He smiled- ¿Seriously? ¿Do you see it? I know what I do… I know exactly how to move…

\- S-sam…

\- Today we are a little against the clock… But at home I will dedicate to give you an orgasm with soft sex… You also deserve that…

\- Damn it… Give it to me… Samy… Harder…

His strong hands were held tightly by your waist to start fucking you at maximum speed. You tensed, with a scream in your throat, while he moved like a pneumatic hammer inside you. He was, of himself, thick and long enough as for slow speed he will tear you whinings, but now, dominating you as he did, the feeling was devilishly extraordinary.

\- ¡Fuck! ¡Yes!- You shouted- ¡You are amazing! ¡Give me all!

Below the sonorous and rhythmic sound of liquid and meat, you could hear him laughing softly and give delicious moans. That was too much for your body, which exploded like a powder keg, in a scandalous orgasm, while your legs trembled like electrocuted.

He slowly reduced speed, while your soul was returning from its journey to paradise.

\- G-god…- You left your body inert on the tapestry, with the cheek on the cloth and the relaxation going on in waves- You a-are… a-are…

\- ¿What?- It came out softly of you, only to kiss your cheek and shoulders- ¿What am I?

\- I… I don’t k-know… There is no w-word…

\- ¿So bad I was?- He joked, caressing your hair.

\- A fucking wonder…

\- Oh… Thank you- He smiled.

You moved slightly, to bring his face closer to you and kiss him slowly and deeply. His firm arms kept you close, while his lips gently sucked yours, moist and warm.

\- Obviously you do this very often- You whispered, caressing his chest- So much experience in sex does not come from nowhere.

\- Well- He pretended to be distracted- I like it, so I practice it often…

\- It’s obvious…

\- But… For the record… I only do this with anyone, when I’m single.

\- Then you’re single…

\- At the moment- He smiled- Maybe we can talk about it later, in a quiet place, with some coffee maybe… ¿What do you say?

\- ¿Are you asking me to a date?

\- If you want…- He pressed you a little more against him- You are intelligent, lovely and precious, staying only with a bit of casual sex, is a waste of an incredible opportunity…

\- ¿Do you think I’d say no?- You laughed lightly, combing slightly his hair.

\- Okay- He smiled more broadly- Then we’ll see details… For now… ¿Do you want the third orgasm or not?

\- That would be just phenomenal- You caressed his neck.

With a quick movement, Samuel took you in his arms and lifted you up. Your arms gripped his neck, while you laugh.

\- A few days ago, something came from Italy- He said, walking between the shelves, with you in arms- Let’s use it.

\- That is not the only thing that we will use.

Luckily the storage had thick walls and the museum was empty, or any person could have heard the thunderous laughter of Drake.


	6. Chapter 6

You were still in Drake’s arms, who was walking in a hall from the storage. You were too focused in his enigmatic hazel eyes, his tattoo, his chin, his attractive lips, as to worry about anything else. He looked at you slightly, smiling at the way you looked at him.

\- ¿So attractive I look?- He purred.

Your answer was just a slow, deep kiss on his lips.

Samuel lowered you gently and left you on the floor, on a few square cushions, soft, fluffy, of blue cloth with golden decorations. You extended lightly on your back, enjoying the feeling.

\- Mmmmmm- You romp- So soft… I love these pillows…

\- ¿You like them? They are Italian, year 1800, Of Napoleon Bonaparte… Maybe he also had sex on these…

\- I would not mind if you stole one for me- You touched his ankle with your foot.

\- How dangerous you are…

You laughed softly, extending your arms to him, inviting him. Drake quickly settled over you, without losing a second to enter again and coming to your mouth, knowing perfectly how much you liked kissing him. You groaned gently in his mouth, stroking his waist and pushing him towards you every time he moved, while your other hand was entwined with his hair.

\- Samy…- You purred- ¿Could we another day… just kiss for hours?

\- Mhm- He nodded, still kissing you.

\- You're… great…

\- Further, beautiful, your pussy becomes a sea when I kiss you.

\- It’s your fault- You bit his lower lip- Come on big boy, that you will run out of time.

\- At your service, General- He smiled.

He stayed slightly upright, with his arms extended and his hands supported on both sides of your arms, using them for an extra boost. Your legs opened like two windows while you saw him move within you, noticing his muscles tensing with each movement, discovering more beauty in him of which you had previously contemplated.

\- Oh, s-shit- You complained slightly- I p-prefer a thousand times… to see you… You are so hot…

\- Thanks beautiful- He smiled, increasing the speed- You are s-sexy too…

\- I want you to f-finish inside of me…

\- ¿Really?- He grunted- ¿You want that?

\- You deserve it- You caressed his arms- H-honey…

\- Oh God- He shivered softly- ¡What a woman!

Drake started to move particularly fast and strong, moaning, staring at your face, memorizing in his mind as you reacted to him. For a moment, have his strong eyes stuck in you, slightly inhibited you, as if his strength made you shy. In a second you had become into a shy girl, modest, with you conscience and soul dirty to do something so sinful in such a place. And you really were. You were not any woman who sleeping with the first man you saw, that was not like you. But Samuel had made you become that, and now his hazel eyes were fixed on you, as if he judged you, as if he reminded you of the kind of woman in which you had transformed.

Even worse, you realized that make you horny. You wanted him to keep looking at you, while he forced you to give long groans of pleasure. You felt exposed, spiritually naked, and anxious for more. Your tiny eyes are fixed on his while you clung to the cushions, feeling you reach the edge.

Samuel was experienced in that, he had been with enough women as to detect when a lady ceased to be one, and under what spell to do it.

\- ¿Do you like me to watch you?- He grunted- ¿Do you like when I make scream the shy woman in you?

\- ¡Fuck! ¡Yes!

\- You look incredibly delicious with that shameful look…

\- S-sam- You moaned loudly.

\- Come here…

One of his hands took your face, forcing you to look at him, while he moving extremely fast.

\- Show me what a beautiful face you put in an orgasm- He grunted, hard.

\- ¡Oh God!- You complained- ¡So good!

Your orgasm seemed to come from the depths of your insides, along with your screams. You almost did not stop seeing his eyes in the delightful process of exploiting in pleasure under him and his spell.

The muscles of your body were totally inert while you heard him growl hard and make sensual moans.

\- F-fill me in Samy- You begged softly.

\- ¡S-shit!

Drake moved very hard inside you, with firm slams, giving a long trembling howl.

\- ¡Fuck!- He shivered, moving just a little more- ¡Yes! ¡Yes!

His body tensed, totally within you. You felt a hot wave come inside and fill your senses. You looked at his eyes slightly white, his mouth open letting out a soft stifled moan, his skin fully of thousands of shy drops of sweat, his chest rising and falling as fast as yours.

One of your hands gently caressed his back, while the other delicately rubbed the skin of his tattoo.

\- You are exquisite- You murmured.

\- Oh… beautiful…- He kissed hard your lips, cheek, jaw and neck- You are… As you have no idea…

\- Samy…- You laughed foolishly, hugging his neck.

\- Mhm- He smiled broadly, slightly tired- Damn…

\- Come on- You patted his cheek- We have to dress, accommodate the evidence…

\- Ohhh…- He put the face of an abandoned puppy- But I want to cuddle…

\- ¿You will defend me when the museum opens and they find us naked on the pillows of Napoleon?

\- Well…- He looked away thoughtfully- Can be…

\- ¡Sam!- You laughed.

He laughed with you, to help you get dressed and accommodate all the antiques used in the art of sex.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly you walked through the halls of the museum, again dressed in black, and with one of your hands holding the arm that gentlemanly Samuel had offered you. It was exactly like an hour ago, but on the reverse trip.

The museum now seemed totally different, a kind of accomplice of a madness that you had committed with a man like the one who walked beside you. You would not have the courage to steal again, never again, in that building.

He accompanied you to window in the top floor by which you had entered, stay standing, at your side, watching the bright lights of the city, imitating the stars in the sky, with your black mask in the pocket of his pants.

\- We have a few more minutes- Drake said, checking his phone.

\- I can wait for you in the corner…- You sat on the edge of the window.

\- No- He hurried to answer, very close to you- Don’t… I mean… ¿Why waste the time?

\- I’m not going without you, if that’s what you’re thinking- You rub his nose with your fingertips.

-Oh… Good- He smiled- ¿Do you have something in mind for today, princess?

\- ¿Shall we start with the cute nicknames?- You laughed.

\- ¿They bother you?

\- No- You combed his hair- It is adorable… ¿What do you think of cuddling and sleeping?

\- Great- He smiled broadly- Because in addition to work, there was an intrusive lady who took my breath away…

\- ¿Do I know her?- You joked.

\- Maybe… You should… She is extremely funny, incredibly intelligent, has the most adorable smile in the world… Besides she is beautiful like no one else, and when she have orgasms, she puts the most sensual faces that all porn sites on the internet together…

\- You’re so silly- You laughed sonorously, pushing him slightly.

\- ¿Just me?- He kissed your cheek.

\- Maybe…- You laid your face on his shoulder.

\- Tomorrow night I’ll have dinner with my brother, his wife and his daughter… ¿Do you want to come?

\- ¿Is not that a little early for that? I just now know you have a brother and you want me to invade his house…

\- Ohh- He complained- But… I love you…

\- I love you too, big boy… ¿But do you think your brother would let me in, knowing that we met just an hour ago and just because I came to steal?

\- With that slogan… Yes… You’d even impress him…

\- ¿What kind of brother do you have?- You laughed.

\- The best… His wife is the one that I think she will not even let me in… Elena is really a wolf…

\- Next week then ¿Yes?

\- All right- He grumbled- ¿You want to have lunch at my house, in yours or go to a restaurant?

\- How could you watch, my butt is fat… I love eat… So, if you are a cook man, you’re going to have me at your feet.

\- I don’t want you at my feet… By my side, is better…

\- Sam…

\- ¿Mmm?- He look at you.

\- You’re a fucking miracle- You hold his jaw and you kissed his cheek sonorously.

Drake laughed softly, delighted by that.

\- I’ll take it as we will have lunch at my house- He mumbled, your lips still on his skin.

\- ¿And later?- You caressed his cheekbone.

\- ¡Sex!

\- ¿What…?- You laughed hard.

\- Sex, lots of sex, all day, all the kamasutra, back and forth…

\- You are crazy- You were still laughing- We are not milk, we don’t have an early expiration date, so we don’t need to run ¿You know?

\- Then some sex…- He looked at you with puppy eyes.

\- Yeah, don’t worry about it, we will have sex.

\- Great…

Samuel’s phone rang. He picked it up, watching the screen.

\- The next turn is at the door- He said- It’s time for you to go down.

\- On it- You went out the window.

\- Sweetie- He leaned out slightly.

\- ¿Tell me?- You looked at him.

\- Take care when going down ¿Yes? Don’t hurt yourself, my little thing.

\- Yes darling.

You approached lightly, to kiss his lips for a moment. Then you saw him smile, close the window and wave with his hand. You walked on the roof of the museum, with a silly smile from ear to ear, looking at the sky crowned with moon.

\- I’ve stolen a boyfriend- You said to yourself before laughing.

You lowered agilely by cornices, without knowing that this would be the first night of a long series of adventures with a man who was really worth it and with which you would stay until the end of your days, all for stealing and have stayed one night in the museum.

The End


End file.
